


2013/08/15 Word of the Day: Impolitic

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shut up</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/08/15 Word of the Day: Impolitic

**Author's Note:**

> **Impolitic**   
> [not politic, expedient, or judicious](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/08/15.html)

When it comes to making deductions, Sherlock can't (won't) shut up.

This compulsion (because that's really what it is) to be right is maddening.

They come, unbidden, unwanted, and (nearly always) annoyingly correct.

It makes everyone (including John) (actually, especially John) want to punch him in the face.

But they don't. Because they need him.


End file.
